Crossing Red Line (OS post 6x06)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Et si la décision de Jane avait bien plus de conséquences que d'ordinaire? Et si la généreuse et altruiste Lisbon ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement cette fois? Et si la ligne rouge avait été franchie pour de bon?...SPOILER 6x06 uniquement


**Coucou tout le monde! Comment allez-vous?**

**Me voici aujourd'hui pour exorciser la douleur qu'on a été nombreux à ressentir au nom de Lisbon en voyant la nouvelle trahison de son partenaire dans le ****6x06.**

**Et même si je suis ravie de la tournure des évènements (sans quoi, ce ne serait plus le Jane de Heller ), je suis surtout impatiente de voir les retrouvailles et surtout la réaction de Lisbon...là il faut vraiment qu'elle REAGISSE! Elle ne peut tout simplement laisser passer cela sans rien faire…(même si les photos promo du 6x07 ne laisse rien augurer dans cette direction…hum)**

**Donc je vous livre ma vision des choses, comme tjs imagée et assez sombre cette fois. Voici ce que j'aimerais bcp voir à l'écran joué par Robin (entre autre). Par contre, je ne tiens absolument pas compte des potentiels spoilers post 6x08, je ne fais qu'imaginer la suite directe du 6x06...donc, nous sommes encore avant la capture de RJ.**

**Encore une fois j'ai accordé bcp de place aux personnages secondaires **

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture, du moins j'espère **

**PS : **Je tenais tout particulièrement remercier les adorables personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur ma précédente OS « Peurs secrètes » (suite au 6x02).

Donc merci à vous **Caro94**, e**lisemcaskettetjustkiii**(quel pseudo rigolo, hihi), **dreamofjisbon1**, **Guest** (sans nom), **Kat**, **Elerin** et **KatKitten4**. C'est toujours un tel plaisir de partager votre ressenti et surtout c'est un pur bonheur de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait.

**Crossing Red Line. (Post 6x06).**

Les va-et-vient incessants qui se multipliaient autour de lui dans le couloir ne semblaient guère déranger l'agent Kimball Cho, plongé dans ses pensées et arborant son habituel visage impassible. Assis sur l'une des chaises destinées aux proches des patients admis à l'hôpital, ce dernier attendait, en dépit du fait que sa présence sur le terrain aurait été plus que précieuse à ce moment précis. Mais quoique pût être la gravité de la situation, il savait que sa place devait être ici, et nulle part ailleurs.

Dire que les dernières heures avaient été plus que troublées aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle et pourtant il ne venait pas de meilleure expression à l'esprit du stoïque agent. Il s'était attendu à de grands bouleversements, forcément, étant donnée la chasse à l'homme dans laquelle l'équipe s'était plongée depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Mais ce qu'il vivait dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il leva alors les yeux et les posa sur celle qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, debout les bras croisés, adossée au mur, les yeux rivés vers une immense porte à double battant qui demeurait obstinément close. La jeune femme arborait encore les stigmates de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu si proche d'elle : deux coupures correctement pansées sur les joues, dues à des morceaux d'éclats qu'elle avait reçus de plein fouet des traces de terre sur son chemisier et son pantalon, rappels de sa chute virulente au sol ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et dépeignés, autant à cause du vent de la falaise que de la course qui s'en était suivie. Mais ce qui frappait le plus l'agent Kimball Cho était la dureté du regard de sa patronne il s'attendait à lire de l'inquiétude, de l'impatience, de la tristesse peut-être également mais rien de tout cela ne transparaissait des pupilles émeraude d'ordinaire chaleureuses. Au contraire une réelle froideur y avait pris place et l'agent asiatique ne mesurait que maintenant l'étendue des dégâts de la soirée. Il se remémora alors les circonstances de ses retrouvailles avec Lisbon.

_Flash-back_.

« _Bon sang, accélère Rigsby, j'ai perdu toute trace de signal avec le portable de Jane, _s'écria Grace qui se trouvait assise à l'arrière du SUV, un ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

- _Comment est-ce possible_ ? demanda le grand brun qui appuya encore davantage sur la pédale, tandis que la sirène de police retentissait pour justifier de ses infractions au code de la route.

_- Il n'a peut-être plus de réseau ou…_

_- Non, il a éteint volontairement son téléphone_, coupa immédiatement court Cho, assis à la place du passager.

-_ Il en serait bien capable ce con_, ne put que commenter le grand brun en hochant la tête. _Et le patron ?_

_- Toujours aucun signal non plus depuis plus de vingt minutes_, lui expliqua Grace qui tentait désespérément de retrouver la trace de leur supérieure. _Je ne crois pas un instant qu'elle se soit aussi volontairement rendue injoignable, elle..._

_- Non, Jane lui a volé son portable pour qu'elle ne puisse pas appeler de renforts_, recoupa de nouveau Cho de son ton laconique. _Je doute même qu'elle soit encore avec lui en ce moment_. »

La réponse de Cho figea ses deux équipiers qui intégrèrent l'information comme ils le pouvaient.

_« Mais…elle est partie avec lui, non ? Ils ont pris la voiture de Jane, _rétorqua Rigsby qui roulait toujours à vive allure.

- _Wayne a raison_, _on les a vus s'en aller ensemble du CBI_.

- _C'est ça_, reprit Cho d'un ton sec, _on a vu Patrick Jane partir confronter l'assassin de sa famille, l'homme qu'il traque depuis dix ans sans relâche avec Térésa Lisbon, celle qui donnerait sa vie pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable en assouvissant sa vengeance celle qui depuis neuf ans lui répète qu'elle se dressera entre lui et John le Rouge le moment venu. Il n'y a pas comme quelque chose qui cloche selon vous ?_

_- Mais c'est pour cela que le patron nous a donné en cachette l'adresse du rendez-vous, la maison de Jane, pour que nous puissions les suivre_, rebondit aussitôt Rigsby.

- _Et vous pensez vraiment que cela suffira à berner Jane_ ? »

Les propos peu rassurants tenus par l'agent asiatique firent réfléchir les deux autres équipiers.

« _Je vous dis qu'au moment où nous parlons Jane s'est déjà débrouillé pour mettre Lisbon à l'écart_. »

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, Cho sentit à la fois la colère et l'espoir montrer en lui. La colère car il savait que Lisbon souffrirait de cette nouvelle trahison de Jane et il n'aimait pas voir le cœur généreux de sa patronne saigner l'espoir car il savait que le mentaliste ferait tout pour tenir la brunette éloignée du danger final et qu'il y avait alors une bonne chance pour que Lisbon s'en sorte vivante. Le dilemme était grand et de tous les membres de l'équipe Cho était sans doute le plus à même à comprendre les motivations du consultant. Kimball savait mieux que quiconque qu'il fallait parfois emprunter des chemins tortueux pour se faire justice, il ne l'avait que trop appliqué lui-même quand il faisait parti des gangs. Et aujourd'hui il se surprenait à comprendre la quête du mentaliste : un monstre tel que John le Rouge méritait-il vraiment un procès ? Vaste question…

Alors qu'ils parvenaient enfin à Malibu, à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison des Jane, ils aperçurent un grand brasier venant du terrain à l'arrière. Quelques badauds commençaient à sortir des maisons voisines, alarmés.

« _Oh, mon dieu_… » laissa échapper Grace qui posa à vive allure son ordinateur sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Rigsby gara son SUV en toute hâte sur la route et les trois agents sortirent à vive allure.

« _Que s'est-il passé _? hurla Van Pelt à l'un des civils qui étaient sur la voie.

- _Une immense explosion, il y a environ cinq minutes_, répondit-il. _Les pompiers arrivent_ ».

Mais la grande rousse ne demeura pas plus longtemps et courait déjà à la suite de ses deux équipiers qui avaient directement foncé sur les lieux du drame. Ils aperçurent alors une grande voiture inconnue garée devant la maison, la portière encore ouverte et Cho devina aisément qui en avait dû être la conductrice provisoire. Quelque avait été la manœuvre du mentaliste pour l'écarter, Lisbon avait trouvé le moyen de le rejoindre.

Les deux hommes parvinrent les premiers devant la dépendance encore partiellement en feu.

« _**LISBON ? JANE**_ ? hurla Cho à pleins poumons.

- _Patron ? Patron_ ? » lui faisait écho Rigsby qui entreprit de faire le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier de potentielle sortie à l'arrière.

Alors que le grand brun disparaissait, Cho et Van Pelt, qui venait de le rejoindre, entendirent une voix sur l'aile gauche. Tous deux la reconnurent aussitôt.

« _Tenez-bon, patron_ ! » fit aussitôt Cho qui accourut vers l'une des fenêtres totalement brisée.

Ils y trouvèrent la jeune femme brune, le visage noirci et blessé à la joue en train de tenter de tirer un corps de sous les décombres.

« _Aidez-moi à le sortir, il est vivant_ ! » cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle pliait sous le poids de l'homme bien plus grand qu'elle, totalement inconscient.

Sans se faire prier Van Pelt et Cho lui prêtèrent assistance mais eurent la désagréable surprise de ne pas y découvrir la chevelure blonde qu'ils espéraient. Non, l'homme que Térésa Lisbon tentait de sortir du chaos était Ray Haffner, inconscient et visiblement en sale état.

Quand elle s'était redressée après l'explosion, Lisbon avait découvert le bâtiment en feu et avait tenté de trouver une trace de vie dans le recoin qui n'était pas encore atteint par les flammes. Non équipée pour pénétrer dans le brasier, elle devait se contenter d'observer les bords du sinistre et y avait aperçu un bras à peine visible sous un tas de débris compacts. N'écoutant que son courage elle s'était précipitée pour tenter de venir en aide à celui qu'elle espérait bien malgré tout être son partenaire.

Ce fut avec beaucoup moins de peine que les trois agents parvinrent à extirper la victime Cho portait Haffner sur ses épaules tandis que Grace aidait Lisbon en lui fournissant son appui. La rouquine l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir sur un rocher éloigné de l'incendie.

_« Patron, vous êtes blessée ?_

_- Ce…n'est rien…juste des égratignures, je n'étais pas dans la maison quand_… » mais la jeune femme ne put continuer, prise d'une quinte de toux, sans doute liée à la fumée qu'elle avait inhalée proche du brasier.

- _Et Jane ? Où était-il_ ? la pressa encore Grace avec le plus de gentillesse possible.

- _Je...n'en sais…rien…_ » répondit Lisbon.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré de l'état physique de sa supérieure, Cho partit immédiatement à la recherche de Rigsby qui n'avait toujours pas réapparu, laissant les deux femmes ensemble. Malgré son inquiétude relative pour son époux, Grace demeura aux côtés de Lisbon, totalement éprouvée.

Quand Cho arriva à l'arrière de la maison, il y trouva Rigsby un peu plus loin, occupé à vouloir défoncer la porte d'une cabane de jardin, située en contrebas. Sans hésiter une seconde, il rejoignit son compagnon qui se démenait comme un diable.

« _Quoi ?_

_- A l'intérieur, regarde_ ! » hurla le grand brun qui dégaina alors son arme et tira dans le cadenas qui fermait le cabanon à clé.

Cho jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers un petit trou qui faisait office d'aération et put y discerner deux corps étendus, des sacs en toile sur la tête et les mains attachées dans le dos. D'un seul coup de feu, Rigsby fit sauter la fermeture et put alors entrer dans la cabane. Avec l'aide de Cho il tira à l'extérieur les deux corps, dont l'un deux bougeait avec vivacité. Intérieurement, les deux agents furent plus que soulagés en reconnaissant le costume bleu foncé si familier. Une fois à l'extérieur, Rigsby retira le sac qui recouvrait le visage et tomba sur les yeux azur d'un Jane bâillonné.

_« Bon sang, vieux, quand arrêteras-tu tes conneries_ ? lui dit Wayne qui le libéra de ses entraves tandis qu'il se tourna pour voir Cho faire de même avec la seconde victime.

« _C'est Stiles_, dit-il en découvrant l'homme en tenue blanche et au visage livide. _Mais il est vraiment mal en point._

_- Allez, on évacue_ ! »

Tout en disant cela, Rigsby aida Jane à se relever et le plaça sous l'appui de Cho tandis que le grand brun se chargea de porter sur son épaule le vieux gourou inconscient.

L'étrange équipage parvint à contourner l'incendie qui continuait de s'étendre à toute la dépendance des Jane et rejoignit l'avant du bâtiment où les attendaient toujours les deux femmes, secondées depuis peu par les pompiers.

Alors que Cho le supportait toujours pour l'aider à marcher, Jane leva la tête et aperçut Lisbon dans un état lamentable et visiblement blessée.

_« Mais…Lisbon était là_ ? articula difficilement le mentaliste qui écarquilla les yeux.

- _Apparemment_, se contenta de répondre Kimball.

- _Elle ne devait pas être là…elle ne devait pas_… »

Pour unique réponse, son ami hocha la tête de désaccord mais préféra ne rien ajouter, de toute évidence la simple présence de la brunette qui avait bien failli laisser la vie dans ce traquenard suffisait à affoler le consultant dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Deux pompiers accoururent à leur rencontre mais Cho leur fit signe de s'occuper en priorité de Stiles, gravement blessé. Rigsby déposa ce dernier sur le brancard apporté par les deux secouristes. Tandis que Jane, toujours soutenu par Cho, arrivait devant les deux femmes de l'équipe, il porta son regard sur Lisbon assise et à présent recouverte d'une couverture de survie que lui avaient prodiguée les pompiers. Le mentaliste nota ses blessures au visage, les marques de fumées un peu partout sur elle et ne sut que dire. Ce fut alors qu'il croisa enfin les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la trahison qu'il avait osé lui faire vivre sur la falaise. Lisbon se contenta de l'observer, semblant mesurer l'étendue des blessures du mentaliste et quand elle eut compris qu'il s'en sortirait sans trop de gravité, elle se leva, aidée de Grace aux petits soins pour elle. Les deux partenaires s'observèrent un long instant dans un silence lugubre qui mit Van Pelt et Cho à leurs côtés assez mal à l'aise. Térésa Lisbon affichait à présent un regard sombre, presque dénué d'expression : on ne pouvait y lire ni soulagement ni colère. En réalité, elle avait fait tomber devant elle un masque de froideur qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Ces quelques secondes suffirent à Jane pour mesurer ce qu'il venait de perdre.

« _Grace, je vais monter dans l'ambulance avec Haffner_, dit soudain Lisbon d'un ton plus doux, destiné à celle qui l'avait tant épaulée.

- _Je viens avec vous_, tenta gentiment la rouquine, consciente que sa supérieure n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître.

_- Non, vous allez restée ici avec l'équipe pour tenter de déterminer ce qu'il s'est passé, Cho, vous êtes en charge le temps que je serai à l'hôpital, je ne pense pas que j'y resterai longtemps. _

_- Je viens à l'hôpital_, répondit à son tour l'agent asiatique qui ne tint absolument pas compte de la remarque précédente de sa supérieure.

- _Cho, je…_

_- Je viens à l'hôpital_ ! la coupa aussitôt son subordonné d'un ton sans appel_. Quatre témoins de cette affaire y seront, c'est là-bas que j'aurai des réponses_. »

Les yeux de la brunette rencontrèrent alors le regard déterminé de Cho et sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. En toute bonne foi, elle devait même reconnaître qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle savait aussi que le très perspicace Cho n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser seule avec Jane, comprenant qu'il était tout simplement impossible pour l'instant à la brunette de supporter la présence de celui qui l'avait encore une fois blessée.

Rigsby venait de rejoindre le petit groupe et se figea sur place quand il nota les regards que ses quatre amis se lançaient. La tension était plus que perceptible et le grand brun se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« _Content de vous revoir patron_, dit-t-il timidement à celle qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, puisqu'il était à l'arrière de la maison quand Cho et Van Pelt avaient aidé la jeune femme à sortir.

- _Merci Rigsby._

_- Stiles est immédiatement évacué vers l'hôpital de Malibu, de même que Haffner. Le premier est dans un état jugé critique, le second souffre d'une hémorragie interne et d'intoxication à la fumée. Je pense qu'on n'est pas prêt de les interroger_. »

Lisbon acquiesça doucement de la tête tandis que Jane demeura silencieux, comme hypnotisé par la brunette qui refusait à présent de lui accorder la moindre attention.

« _Je pars avec eux, juste histoire de vérifier que tout va bien, _fit cette dernière_. Rigsby et Van Pelt, vous voulez bien rester là, Wayne vous vous y connaissez en incendie et explosion. Cho, je vous retrouve à l'hôpital_. »

Les trois agents firent « oui » de la tête tandis que Grace osa à peine regarder Jane, toujours ignoré. Lisbon s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsque soudain elle s'arrêta et sans croiser le regard de ses subordonnés, leur dit d'une voix timide :

_« Merci…merci à vous trois d'être là pour moi_. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'ambulance qui l'attendait et monta à l'arrière, aidée par un secouriste tandis que deux autres s'occupaient d'Haffner étendu lui aussi dans le même véhicule. Lisbon ne lui adressa pas un regard cependant, se contentant de baisser la tête et de serrer contre elle la couverture qui l'enveloppait. Les portes arrières de l'ambulance se refermèrent et les sirènes se mirent en route.

Grace, Rigsby et Cho se tournèrent ensemble vers le dernier blessé de la soirée, qui fort heureusement semblait physiquement en assez bon état.

« _Ça va Jane_ ? lui demanda tout de même Grace de son angélique voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

- _Oui_, répondit-il simplement.

_- C'était prévu le coup de l'explosion_ ? embraya Rigsby d'un ton beaucoup moins gentil.

_- Non._

_- Ce n'était pas ton idée, alors._

_- Non._

_- Alors qui_ ? demanda Cho qui soutenait toujours son ami.

- _Lui_. »

Cette unique réponse suffit aux trois agents à deviner qui se cachait derrière cet énième chaos.

« _Tu as découvert qui est John le Rouge_ ? demanda de nouveau Grace. _Lequel des cinq_ ? »

Mais Jane ne répondit pas, conservant le regard dans la vide, fixé à l'endroit même où se trouvait il y avait encore quelques instants l'ambulance qui venait d'emmener Lisbon.

La seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer fut :

« _J'ai perdu_… ».

**Fin du flash-back**.

Et voilà qu'à peine une heure plus tard, Kimball Cho se tenait assis, dans ce couloir de l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de deux des principaux suspects de l'affaire John le Rouge. A ses côtés, Lisbon demeurait inerte : les soins de ses blessures furent assez rapides car fort heureusement elle ne souffrait de rien de grave. Elle avait donc fermement tenu à rejoindre son subordonné qui attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Kimball Cho s'était bien gardé de rompre le silence tant que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas décidé elle-même. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, au bout de cette interminable heure.

« _Vous avez des pistes_ ? lui demanda-t-elle appuyée le dos contre le mur, sans pour autant porter son regard vers lui.

- _Ils ont retrouvé dans la maison trois cadavres, totalement carbonisés_, lui expliqua-t-il sobrement.

_- Bertram, Smith et McAllister._

_- Apparemment_, réitéra Cho, sans se troubler.

- _Il nous faudra attendre les résultats d'ADN pour en être sûrs, c'est peut-être un immense coup monté_, fit-elle remarquer. _Quoi d'autre ?_

- _Il semblerait que nos potentielles victimes avaient toutes les trois un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche. Le fameux tatouage_.»

Cette nouvelle révélation en revanche fit réagir Térésa qui tourna la tête vers celui qui était assis à quelques mètres d'elle

« _Les trois ? _

_- Hum…un signe distinctif de toute évidence. _

_- Distinctif de quoi ? Encore une secte_ ? essaya la jeune femme.

- _Plutôt une sorte d'organisation dont faisaient de toute évidence partie Smith, McAllister et Bertram_

_- Quel genre d'organisation ?_

_- On n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant mais Jane pense que c'est une sorte de coalition policière aux méthodes expéditives._ »

A l'évocation du consultant, Lisbon se ferma comme une huître, tel que s'y était attendu l'agent flegmatique qui poursuivit imperturbablement.

_« Sans doute cette coalition est-elle à l'origine de la mort de Kirkland…et de bon nombre de dérives dont nos services souffrent depuis longtemps._

_- Mais quel serait le lien avec John le Rouge_ ? tenta de comprendre la jeune femme, un peu perdue.

- _Peut-être que cette organisation traquait elle-même John le Rouge et comptait sur nous, et plus particulièrement sur la détermination de Jane, pour trouver plus rapidement cette enflure. Ils seraient même à l'origine de l'affectation de Jane dans nos services. En le surveillant de près depuis neuf ans, ils étaient aux premières loges pour mesurer les avancées de son enquête._

_- Ce qui expliquerait aussi comment il fut relaxé si facilement après l'assassinat de Timothy Carter_, poursuivit par reflexe la jeune femme_. Les jurés ont été triés sur le volet…_

_- …pour faire sortir Jane, oui_ » termina Cho.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un long soupir pour se donner le temps d'intégrer toutes ces informations. Elle ne doutait pas qui était à l'origine de toute ces découvertes récentes de Cho.

« _Quoi d'autre_ ? reprit-elle avec un détachement apparent.

- _Mais il semblerait qu'un inconnu se soit invité à la petite fête d'aujourd'hui. Jane dit qu'alors qu'il était sur le point de faire parler les trois suspects désignés, une sorte de grenade à gaz soporifique a été jetée par la fenêtre et un individu avec un masque a surgi de nulle part pour désarmer Jane. Quand McAllister a tenté de s'interposer en sortant un couteau dissimulé dans sa poche, l'agresseur l'a abattu froidement, les autres sombrant dans une inconscience provoquée par le gaz. _»

Cho s'arrêta et attendit. Son stratagème fonctionna car voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, Lisbon se retourna vers lui et demanda, éberluée :

« _C'est tout ?_

_- Comment cela_ ? feignit-il d'ignorance.

- _C'est tout ce que vous avez appris ?_

_- C'est tout ce dont Jane se souvient_, corrigea Cho en levant la tête vers sa patronne qui le dévisageait. _Il s'est réveillé plus tard, attaché, bâillonné et étendu dans le noir, aux côtés d'un autre corps qui ne bougeait pas et il a entendu une vive explosion, à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait_. _Reste à savoir pourquoi lui et Stiles ont été épargnés, et pas les autres…»_

Lisbon accusa le coup, en ouvrant grand les yeux d'incompréhension.

« _Et c'est tout_ ? réitéra-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi semblez-vous si surprise_ ? lui demanda Cho.

- _Je m'étonne que vous ayez cru un traître mot de ces fadaises rocambolesques_, lâcha-t-elle un brin agacée.

_- Je n'ai rien cru du tout, j'ai simplement écouté la version de Jane dans l'attente de la confronter avec celle des deux autres survivants._

_- Et bien attendez-vous sans doute à une toute autre version des choses_… »

Le ton amer de Lisbon ne surprit pas Cho qui appuya sa main sur son propre genou droit :

« _Vous ne croyez pas Jane_ ? »

La jeune femme refusa de répondre mais se contenta de s'emmurer de nouveau dans le silence et reporta son regard sur la porte close d'où allait bientôt sortir un médecin pour les prévenir de l'état de Stiles et Haffner. Cho se mit alors debout et se planta devant sa patronne pour la forcer à lui parler.

« _Vous n'avez pas prononcé une seule fois le nom de Jane depuis l'explosion, vous n'avez pas demandé une seule fois de ses nouvelles et vous vous enfermez dans une froideur qui n'est pas digne de vous_. »

La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas laisser les mots de Cho l'atteindre, sans quoi elle se verrait contrainte d'ouvrir une vanne qu'il lui serait impossible de renfermer.

_« Vous auriez dû être avec lui normalement, vous êtes partis ensemble_, poursuivit-il à voix plus basse_. Comment se fait-il que vous n'y étiez pas ? »_

Là encore Lisbon refusa de répondre et de regarder son subordonné qui ne lâcha pas néanmoins.

_« Quelle ligne rouge a-t-il franchi ce soir, Lisbon_ ? »

Cette fois la jeune femme ne pouvait continuer de fuir sans quoi elle passerait pour une lâche, chose qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas devant celui qu'elle estimait peut-être le plus. Alors, elle tourna son visage pâle et meurtri vers celui qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle et répondit d'un ton glacial :

« _La seule qu'il ne lui était pas permis de franchir_ ! »

A l'écoute de cette réponse, Cho sembla ébranlé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il se doutait que le mentaliste avait eu recours à des moyens plus que discutables pour mettre Lisbon hors-jeu mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Jane puisse retourner contre sa plus fidèle amie la pire des armes : ses propres sentiments. Car tel était bien le sujet de la discorde, cette fois aux allures définitives et aux conséquences indélébiles, que Cho lisait dans les yeux émeraude. L'agent asiatique recula de quelques pas tandis que la jeune femme arborait toujours un air déterminé.

« _Quelles seront-vos conditions_ ? poursuivit-il directement, ayant tout deviné de la décision de la jeune femme.

- _Nous finissons cette affaire, nous avons indéniablement besoin de lui dans cette traque, je me trompe ?_

_- Non, vous avez raison, Jane est un élément essentiel de ce jeu macabre._

_- Alors, nous continuons à suivre les pistes là où elles nous mèneront_, répliqua Lisbon froidement. _Et notre travail continuera d'être le plus professionnel possible. Par contre, nous allons devoir faire quelques remaniements dans l'équipe. »_

Cho expira, s'attendant plus ou moins à une réponse de ce genre.

« _Cependant_, reprit Lisbon d'un ton plus doux, _je ne vous l'imposerai pas si vous ne l'acceptez pas. Il est hors de question que je…_

_- Je l'accepte_, la coupa-t-il. _Je l'accepte, patron_. »

Cette dernière esquissa alors un faible sourire, le premier depuis des heures sans doute. Dans un geste d'une très grande amitié, elle saisit la main droite de ce compagnon loyal et la serra fortement en guise de remerciement sincère. Ce dernier lui rendit sa brève étreinte, attristé cependant de la voir ainsi brisée. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se lâchèrent la main et reprirent leurs positions initiales d'expectative : Lisbon debout adossée contre son mur, Cho de nouveau assis sur sa chaise.

Après quelques instants, à l'autre bout du couloir apparut Jane, qui tenait son veston et sa veste sur les bras. Il sortait visiblement d'une consultation où on lui avait sans doute affirmé qu'il allait bien étant données les circonstances. Il aperçut ses deux collègues et se dirigea vers eux, non sans une réelle appréhension de se retrouver devant Lisbon. Cette dernière ne tourna même pas la tête quand le consultant parvint à son niveau. Il eut néanmoins la sagesse de s'arrêter suffisamment loin d'elle pour ne pas empiéter sur son espace personnel.

« _Alors, que t'a dit le médecin_ ? lui demanda aussitôt Kimball de son ton habituel.

_- Rien de grave, juste une irritation de la gorge liée au gaz soporifique et quelques marques aux poignets faites par les liens_, répondit simplement le mentaliste.

- _Bien_, se contenta de répondre Cho.

- _Des nouvelles de Stiles et Haffner ?_

_- Rien pour l'instant. Ils sont tous les deux au bloc pour des raisons différentes, apparemment Haffner a plus de chances de s'en sortir_.

- _Le cancer de Brett est en phase terminale, cela a fini de l'affaiblir_ » répondit Jane.

Lisbon ne participa nullement à l'échange, se contentant d'attendre patiemment. Avec hésitation, le mentaliste se tourna vers elle et tenta d'attraper son regard, en vain. Il ne pouvait néanmoins laisser continuer cette situation sans rien essayer.

« _Et vous, Lisbon, vos blessures_ ? demanda-t-il timidement, le plus simplement possible.

- _Rien dont je ne saurai me remettre rapidement_ » se contenta-t-elle de dire sans le regarder pour autant.

Au moins lui avait-elle répondu, c'était toujours mieux que la froide ignorance dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là. Engaillardi par cette petite lueur d'espoir, son partenaire poursuivit :

« _Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien_. »

Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas.

Ce fut alors que les grandes portes de la salle de chirurgie s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un médecin noir à la tenue bleue.

« _Agents Cho et Lisbon _? interpella-t-il les policiers.

- _Docteur Randall, alors ?_ demanda Cho qui se leva pour accueillir le praticien.

_- Monsieur Haffner va bien, son hémorragie interne a été stoppée assez rapidement et sauf complications imprévues, je pense qu'il se remettra vite. Vous pourrez l'interroger demain matin._

_- Et Brett Stiles_ ? demanda Lisbon.

- _Le cas est plus problématique, l'état de santé général de Monsieur Stiles ainsi que son âge avancé n'ont pas facilité l'opération. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus à part lui administrer de la morphine pour le soulager. Il se réveillera peut-être mais ce ne sera qu'un sursis de quelques jours j'en ai bien peur_. »

Devant cette nouvelle à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous plus ou moins, Cho, Jane et Lisbon demeurèrent placides et espéraient simplement qu'ils puissent interroger Stiles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_« Merci infiniment docteur_ » dit Cho qui lui serra la main tandis que Lisbon lui adressa un timide sourire. »

Le docteur Randall inclina la tête et se retira, non sans avoir préconisé à la jeune femme et à Jane du repos pour eux aussi.

Une fois seuls, les trois membres des forces de l'ordre prirent un instant pour rassembler les nouvelles données.

_« Qui s'occupera d'interroger Haffner_ ? fit Cho.

- _Je le ferai_, dit aussitôt Lisbon. _Ray sera peut-être plus enclin à me parler._

_- Cela est certain, il est amoureux de vous_, dit gentiment Jane sans aucune moquerie dans la voix. _Il sera heureux de vous voir._

_- Cho, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous demander de retourner à Sacramento_, poursuivit Lisbon sans tenir le moindre compte de la réplique du consultant. _Il nous faut aussi gérer la disparition brutale du directeur Bertram, sans parler de la plus que probable corruption qui touche l'ensemble des services. Je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'aurais vu Haffner, et peut-être Stiles_.

- _D'accord patron_.

_- Et moi_ ? demanda Jane, un peu perdu.

- _Vous, vous partez avec Cho._

_- Je dois moi aussi interroger les deux survivants_, tenta-t-il de défendre sa cause calmement.

- _Certainement pas, vous êtes vous aussi un témoin, vous devez prendre un peu de recul, mais vous restez sur l'affaire puisque personne ne la maîtrise comme vous apparemment_, ironisa-t-elle quelque peu.

- _Lisbon…je crois que nous devons parler._

_- Encore une fois, certainement pas_, éluda-t-elle de nouveau avec une certaine désinvolture qui était sensée la rendre maîtresse de la situation. _Vous ferez désormais équipe avec Cho, il est d'accord_. »

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet.

« _Quoi_ ? ne put que répondre Jane. _Mais…_

_- Voilà qui est réglé_, se borna-t-elle à dire alors qu'elle tenta de s'éloigner.

- _Térésa, attendez_… » la supplia Jane qui lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

Cho qui était témoin de toute la scène sentit venir le moment de rupture qu'il aurait aimé éviter, pour l'un comme pour l'autre de ses deux amis

A ce contact qui la dégoûta presque, Lisbon s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers celui qui la tenait. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa, froid et résolu, figea Jane sur place. Ce fut d'une voix grave, lente et menaçante qu'elle lui dit sans appel :

« _Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me toucher…est-ce clair_ ? »

La manière dont elle lui parla mais plus encore la noirceur qu'il put lire dans les pupilles émeraude lui firent mesurer l'étendue de sa perte. Comme Jane tardait à retirer sa main, la jeune femme poursuivit.

« _Vous qui savez si bien lire dans l'âme des gens, regardez-moi_, murmura-t-elle durement_. Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ou d'agir sur un coup de tête ?_ »

Cette fois le mentaliste lâcha net son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme car il eut l'impression que la tenir le brûlait. Il se contenta de plonger dans ses beaux yeux, qui avaient été une balise de sauvetage pendant tant d'année, lui lancer à la figure la triste vérité : Térésa Lisbon n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse.

Par respect pour celle qu'il avait indubitablement offensée, Jane ne chercha pas à la retenir davantage, ni à jouer de ses immenses pouvoirs de persuasion pour tenter de l'apaiser car au fond de lui, il savait que la réaction de cette femme était entièrement légitime. Ce fut donc le cœur blessé que le mentaliste se recula pour laisser passer celle qui le dévisageait toujours aussi froidement. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Lisbon prit congé et partit, laissant un Jane abattu.

Cho se souvint alors des paroles que Jane avait prononcées sur le lieu du sinistre, après le départ de l'ambulance qui emmenait Lisbon. Quand l'agent asiatique croisa enfin le regard éperdu du mentaliste, il ne put s'empêcher de conclure, simplement mais difficilement car il pouvait mesurer la douleur qu'une telle situation occasionnerait chez ses deux amis :

« _Oui, tu as perdu, Jane…et plus que tu ne l'imagines._»

Ce jour-là sur cette falaise ensoleillée, Jane n'avait pas fait que manipuler la femme qui tenait pourtant une si grande place dans sa vie. Il avait franchi une ligne rouge qui ferait saigner bien des cœurs, à commencer par le sien.

**FIN**.


End file.
